1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a computer readable medium storing a wireless communication program, a wireless communication system, an image formation device, and a computer readable medium storing a control program for an image formation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been increased opportunities to utilize wireless communication using radio waves or the like. For example, there have been proposed various devices communicable with a wireless access point operating as a base station, and these devices include personal computers, printers, scanners, and hard disk drives.
For wireless communication between a wireless access point and those devices as mentioned above, it is a general practice to use an encryption method using ESS-ID (Extended Service Set Identifier) or WEP (Wired Equivalent Privacy) key, or identification information including a password. Therefore, both the wireless access point and the wireless communication devices including equipment for communicating with the wireless access point are required to set therein such identification information as setting information.